


环

by JasmineH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Piercing, M/M, eruri freeform, stupid fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH
Summary: 兼职穿环师利维尔遇到了一个意想不到的客人……
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	环

**Author's Note:**

> 幻肢疼痛一概不负责。

太阳在六点不到的时候就缓缓走下了山头，残留的余韵勉强地照耀着忙碌疲惫的归家人潮。一个矮小的身影逆流前行，他一身黑的打扮让过路的行人不禁腹诽。不过他似乎对这种视线习以为常，只是捏了捏脸上的口罩，确信没有人认得这个打扮的自己，步履匆匆进入了一个看起来并不是特别正经的小店。

穿环是利维尔的业余爱好，大学的时候他突然对装饰自己的身体产生了兴趣。正好不幸交到的损友韩吉在这方面与他臭味相投，于是两个人一拍即合又是穿环又是纹身好不快活。韩吉闹起来是疯得十匹马都拉不回来，她死皮赖脸地拜了当地手艺最好的纹身师为师，不出一个学期就纹得满身都是自己的创意作品了。利维尔比起韩吉还是保守不少，相较于纹身，他更偏好穿环，毕竟穿过孔了想带什么样式都可以，厌倦了摘掉环又是一身轻松。他可不想发出跟韩吉洗纹身时一样的杀猪叫。

不过这都算是年少无知岁月的往事了，利维尔现在任谁看都是个标准的社畜，在公司里混到了科长的职位，每天都在被上司压榨到精尽人亡和被下属气到七窍生烟中来回摇摆。要是随便抓一个公司职员，他们一定会对他作出以下评价：“利维尔科长超严厉的，他绝对是跟工作结婚了！”不过即使是这样的工作狂先生也是有着不一样的一面，韩吉将其称之为“压抑本我的释放”，而利维尔则坚持认为那只是“青春期的苟延残喘”。

“嘁，四眼混蛋可真他妈会使唤人啊。”

将挂在门口的锁码解开，利维尔推开玻璃门进入了一个装扮得光怪陆离的空间。大门上方挂着骨制风铃，奇怪的人体模型丢在角落，各种颜色的刺青墨水堆了满满一柜子。利维尔揉了揉太阳穴，深吸好几口气告诉自己这是韩吉的店，他早该预料到的……去他妈的早该预料到的！他不是周末来的时候全部都整理过一遍吗？他也是这个店铺一半的持有者啊！还有地上乱七八糟的眼球模型是怎么回事？

利维尔看了眼手表，熟练地找到柜子里的围裙和三角巾——这里是唯一一处没有发生变动的地方，毕竟如果韩吉敢动自己的清洁用具那么她大概率不可能看到明天的太阳了。离客人的预约时间还有十分钟，这么短的时间不足与让利维尔把店铺收拾得诚心如意，但至少能让其达到差强人意的程度。虽说一般来纹身穿环的人可能根本不在意乱糟糟的环境，甚至可以说是更习惯这样的氛围，但利维尔有自己的标准，而且很固执。

作为兼职穿环师，利维尔有时候会到韩吉的店里做事。他不将其作为一种额外的工作，相反，他喜欢穿环，其中一个原因是这个过程能很好的帮他解压。穿环讲究快准狠，犹豫会给对方带来没有必要的痛苦。利维尔发现当自己将全部注意力放在针尖和皮肤上时，大脑就想不起来公司里无止境的破事了。他手艺好，废话少，不少在韩吉那做纹身的客人甚至会指名想让他来穿环。韩吉有时候也会喊利维尔来救急，毕竟就凭她那唯恐天下不乱的性子，卷入什么麻烦事那是家产便饭。比如今天，五点刚过的时候时候她一通电话打过来，没等利维尔开口就倒豆子般噼里啪啦地说自己骑摩托不小心把一个大学生给撞了，六点的预约绝对赶不上了。

“事成我定重金感谢！”

“拉倒吧四眼田鸡，”利维尔在公司走廊里翻了个白眼，“你他妈又不是不知道我最近赶项目天天加班超级翻倍啊？”

“求求你了利维尔！”韩吉在电话那头装模作样地哭喊到，“我付完医药费身上真的是一个子都没了，我不能失去这一单啊！”

“嘁，”利维尔翻了个白眼，“那你重金答谢个鬼。自己打电话给客人解释去。”

然后他就把韩吉的鬼哭狼嚎挂断了。

回到办公室，他意外地发现大家都在收拾东西。集体逃班？还是太阳从西边出来了？

“佩特拉，这是怎么了？”

“啊，科长！”被喊到名字的女性职员回过头，手脚依旧在麻利的整理文件，“刚刚史密斯先生说今天大家都可以下班了！说是这些天赶项目加班都辛苦了，要好好休息一下。哦对了，奥卢欧他们说要去聚餐，科长要来吗？”

看来是太阳从西边出来了

“我还有事，就算了，”利维尔说到，“那家伙会这么说还真不符合他的风格啊……别喝酒喝到太晚，让你们休息就好好休息。”

“是，科长！”

看来老天在助韩吉一臂之力。利维尔给韩吉发了条短信，将几个紧急邮件处理了一下，拿起公文包离开时用余光扫过已经关灯的某间办公室。

六点零三的时候，骨制风铃响了起来。

“是史密斯先生吧，请……埃尔文？”

“……利维尔？”

利维尔绝对没有料到事情会有这样的发展。

眼前这个人身着米色针织衫，淡金的头发柔顺得搭在前额，与平日里西装革履的风格完全不同，但那双蓝色的眼睛，那双海蓝色的眼睛……

“所以这就是你让大家早早下班的原因吗？”

利维尔的大脑正在自动巡航模式，心跳的声音让他听不到自己究竟在说什么。

“只能说是顺带的吧，”金发的大个子随和地笑了起来，眯起的蓝眼睛倒影着黑色的身影，“不过这……真的是出乎意料。我从来没见过你这身打扮。”

利维尔怀疑自己的脸腾得一下子红了。是的，他摘下来平日里的平光眼镜，穿着紧身的高领短袖上衣，右耳带着银色耳钉，下身是带着稍许铆钉的黑色牛仔裤，舌钉倒是因为走的匆忙没有带上。皮质外套被他挂了起来，这么说……埃尔文应该没有注意到他胸口的凸起吧？从来不为自己身上的环害臊的利维尔突然感到有些窘迫。乳钉是他为数不多上班也会带着的环，毕竟宽大的西装下谁也不会注意到自己小小的不同之处。

这么想着，利维尔只觉得浑身不自在，他侧过身，有点欲盖弥彰地拿起了韩吉的预约表。“史密斯先生是吧，预约上写着你想要打pa环？”

“没错 。”埃尔文没有针对话题的突兀转变做任何评论，他只是笑眯眯地看着那个相比自己娇小许多的男人。

“让我们进内室过一遍穿前注意事项，我可不想你后悔得自己一把鼻涕一把眼泪把穿好的洞又给缝上了。”

“那听上去也太痛了。”

利维尔没有多说话，他领着埃尔文往内室走着。头发扫得他的脸颊有点痒，于是他伸手将其别在了右耳后。

在内室坐下的时候，利维尔已经调整好了自己。具体表现是他又恢复了和平时在公司时一样的臭脸。

“史密斯先生之前有穿环经验吗？”利维尔将工具从抽屉里拿了出来，整齐地摆在工作台上。

“没有，这是第一次。”

“哦？”闻言，利维尔高高地扬起了一遍的眉毛，“第一次就来打pa环吗？我建议你多考虑一下。”

“没有必要，已经决定好了。”埃尔文的声音很平静。

“可以问问为什么要来穿环吗？”利维尔好奇地偏过头，内室的灯光勾勒出他漂亮的脖颈。

埃尔文摸了下鼻子。“想寻求一种新的转变吧。”

一次性的塑胶手套包裹住了利维尔的手，即使韩吉用的是小号，对于利维尔来说还是太大了一点。他皱了皱眉头，将手套往下拽了拽，好让它们更加贴合。

“有事先跟伴侣沟通过吗？我无意冒犯你的隐私，但是打了pa环会给床上的体验带来变化。这种事情还是要商量过了比较好。”虽然这是正常流程，但利维尔不得不承认他要是没有私心那纯属胡扯。他感到自己手上出了点汗，手套有些粘粘的。

“这倒不用担心，”埃尔文的眼角又堆起了笑纹，“我目前单身。”

利维尔曾经对自己直属上司的私生活有过种种猜想。埃尔文平日里的表现不像是有女朋友的样子，但这事谁也说不准，埃尔文这商场老油条最擅长打太极，他不想透露出来的东西别人是没指望探知分毫。利维尔和埃尔文的关系说远不远，两人偶尔会在下班之后去喝一杯，但也没有亲近到分享个人私事的地步。

“第一次穿pa环的话建议先用弯钉，两头有钢珠，这样子比较适合护理和清洗。”利维尔将棉签沾进了消毒液里，“基础款式都差不多，你看工作台上摆着的那个可以吗？”

埃尔文看着银色的弯钉，似乎在想戴上它的样子。“没问题，毕竟事后不喜欢可以换样子。”

“正是如此，”利维尔站起了身，“我先到门外，你脱好裤子叫我一声。”

这是对于客人的尊重。即使之后穿环师得捧着那家伙打孔，但脱衣服时的回避是行业内不成文的规矩。利维尔来到内室外，深吸了一口气。他需要冷静冷静，虽然在埃尔文面前他的表现貌似没有太大问题，但他意识到自己比往常话多了许多。这是紧张的表现，他可不想到时候手抖毁了埃尔文的丁日。

说到丁日……这其实是利维尔喜欢来当穿环师的另一个原因。他是个彻头彻尾的同性恋，工作上出于个人操守他不会对同事出手，平日忙到没时间去酒吧，所以纹身店的客人是不错的狩猎目标。虽然这么说可能有点刻板印象，但来纹身或者穿环的人里面同性恋占比较高，利维尔通常能够得到不错的身体满足。身体欲望的发泄是健康生活的必要条件，不过他感情生活上倒是一直颇为空缺。

埃尔文的家伙，应该挺大吧……利维尔捏了捏耳钉，漫无目的地想着。

“利维尔，可以了！”埃尔文的声音打断了他的思绪。

等进到房间，利维尔才知道自己绝对低估了埃尔文的资本。作为一个阅鸡无数的同性恋，利维尔此刻不得不承认自己还是孤陋寡闻了。雌伏的巨鸟卧在埃尔文腿间，很难让人不去想象其展翅的模样。怎样的穴口才能容纳这样的怪物啊？绝对会死掉的吧？利维尔这下是熄灭了任何旖旎之心，恢复了完全职业的模样。

“我先要用棉签消毒你的尿道，可能会有点痛，”利维尔拿出浸泡好的棉签，“痛就叫出来，邻居不会报警的。”

“没问题。”埃尔文低着头，看着利维尔凑近拨弄起了他的下身。

好重。这是利维尔扶起埃尔文丁日的第一个印象。龟头的形状很漂亮，很干净，也没有太大异味，是来之前洗过澡吧？利维尔左手拇指拂过对方的马眼，细长的棉签慢慢插了进去。

“嘶……”

“痛吗？”

“还好。就是有点奇怪。”

“我要来回擦拭一下内部，动作会很快的。”利维尔转动了一下棉签，低着头，给埃尔文露出他小小的发旋。右耳后的头发滑了下来，落在他的眼角。埃尔文下意识伸出手将其拨开。

“埃尔文！”利维尔差点把棉签整根捅了进去，“你脑子进屎了吗？要是在我给你穿刺的时候这么突然碰我，你是不是想要个透风几把？”

“抱歉抱歉。”埃尔文姗姗一笑，露出了吃痛的表情。利维尔没有再多说，连忙将内部消毒好，动作轻柔地将棉签抽了出来。

接着是插入接应管，然后钢针一过就穿刺成功了。利维尔用纱布吸走了渗出来的血，然后小心翼翼地将弯钉穿了进去。

“好了，”利维尔揉着腰直起身子，弯腰穿环实在对他这种常年坐办公室的人不太友好，“你看一下如何，可以的话我先出去你把裤子穿好，等会说一下事后保养。”

“没问题。”埃尔文新奇地看着身体上新多出来的装饰品，“辛苦你了。”

什么辛苦你了……利维尔瘪了瘪嘴，靠在内室的门上。搞得这么公事公办。

回来后利维尔交代了埃尔文一堆注意事项，什么要用盐水清洗啊，洗澡要小心，发炎了该怎么办，一周内不许做爱之类的。埃尔文笑着点头应下，然后忍不住在利维尔收拾工具的时候感叹道：“感觉我们两个的上下级关系颠倒了呢。”

“你这方面又一窍不通，”利维尔翻了个白眼，并没有因为眼前人 是自己工作上的上司而和颜悦色，“再说了你在公司里不也经常把合规类的事情丢给我吗？你就是懒得守规矩。”

“是是是，利维尔先生。”埃尔文的眼睛追随着利维尔闪闪发光的银色耳钉，等他意识到的时候手已经摸了上去。利维尔缩了一下，但是没有避开。

“我之前都没有意识到你有耳洞。你带耳钉很漂亮。”

利维尔的嘴巴如同金鱼一样开开合合，说不出话，但他知道自己的耳尖一定通红。

“你第一个穿的环是什么呢？”

“舌钉。”利维尔像是被下了吐真剂，埃尔文问什么他答什么。

埃尔文凑得更近了，他的食指微微弯曲，隔着上衣的布料勾勒出利维尔胸前不一样的凸起，引得黑发的男人一个战栗。

“这个痛吗？”

“还，还好……”利维尔偏过头，声音小了下去。

或许是逗弄够了，埃尔文拉开了一点距离，随意又有礼地说道：“现在时候不早了，如果后面没有客人的话要不要一起去吃个晚饭？这附近有一家评价不错的餐厅。”

利维尔的内心依旧惊涛骇浪。他说不出话来，连忙点了点头，然后有点落荒而逃地去衣柜里拿自己的外套去了。

韩吉的店面熄了灯。当利维尔将店门锁起时，他感到一股温热的吐息喷洒在了他的右耳上。

“我可以预约上门服务的后期保养吗？就像阿克曼先生所说的，我这方面一窍不通，可能需要一点帮助。”

穿环这么多年来从来都没有上门后续保养这样的狗屁服务，但这不妨碍利维尔睁大了眼睛，话语没过脑子就从口中滑落。

“一周内绝对，绝对不可以。”

题外话：

“老板，我们这么骗阿克曼先生会不会被他打死？”莫布利特在红灯时朝身前的红发女人喊道。

“小莫，没事的！”红发女人——也就是韩吉不在意地甩了甩手，“他和那个金发帅哥绝对是两情相悦，事后感谢我还差不多！而且你看，史密斯先生多阔气！我们又可以买高级玩具做新尝试了！”

“老板，可是……”年轻的男人明显还是有点过意不去，在摩托头盔下皱起了眉头。

“绿灯了！小莫抓紧我，我带你去个好地方！”

摩托车的轰鸣声响彻了夜晚的道路。


End file.
